Classic packaging, in particular packaging for edible fluids like water and beverages involves a container with a container body and a container neck, and a closure system that is attached to the container neck.
The attachment of the closure to the neck of the container requires the neck to have a minimal height (at least 10 mm) from the shoulder part of the container, to the upper edge of the said neck. There have been many recent attempts to decrease the height of the neck of containers in order to make containers more ecological, i.e. by using less plastic material to make them, but without great success. As a result the amount of material required to produce a packaging using less plastic material, that keeps a high resistance to mechanical constraints, and still is appealing to the consumer, is high.
It is therefore a primary objective of the present invention to provide a packaging solution comprising a container and a closure system to close this container, which has similar technical functionalities compared to the existing packaging solutions, while allowing a true and important decrease in the amount of material that is used to produce it.
As a second objective, a packaging solution is needed that comprises a closure that can be used during sport activities, or simply for “on-the-go” consumption, which also meets high standards in terms of technical functionalities (eg. good mechanical resistance), that is easy to use by a consumer, and is also cheaper to manufacture.